Chains
by Princess of Love and Hate
Summary: After being forced to fight his best friend to the death, Toshiro comes to terms with what happened with a little help from an unexpected person. OC friendship.


**A/N: Hi, I'm back! This time I have a short Bleach one-shot centering around Hitsugaya's mindset after he is forced to kill Kusaka the first time. My OC is featured, but if I ever write a full-length Bleach fic, she'll mostly have roles like the one she takes in this fic. I hope you enjoy, and if you think I should write more Bleach, leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters or plot lines.**

**-oOo-**

Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't know what to do anymore. Kusaka…Kusaka was dead and it was all his fault. He'd been so happy when they'd both been able to master Hyourinmaru. He'd taken it as a sign that they were true friends. Now he knew what a fool he'd been: to have two masters of one zanpakutō was dangerous and could have a number of unforeseen consequences besides disturbing the balance of the Soul Society. None of that mattered though: Kusaka was dead, the crisis had been averted. If not by his hand, then by his actions.

The white-haired trainee wandered through the caverns where he'd gained Hyourinmaru as he thought, letting the pseudo-darkness of the cool cave calm him. A voice startled him, successfully freeing him from his thoughts. "Dark thoughts in such a dark place are no way to solve any problem." He squinted into the darkness, trying to locate the speaker.

She was a female soul reaper who appeared to be just a little older than him. She was hard to see in the darkness of the cavern. "It helps me think." He knew he should be more polite, but he wasn't really in the right state of mind not to snap at anyone who interrupted his thoughts.

As though to help him see her, she moved closer, chuckling quietly. "Maybe so, young master. But darkness tends to invade thoughts and twist them into bitter regret and doubt." Her eyes were a deep crystal blue that reflected the dim light in the cavern. Thick black lashes framed those brilliant eyes, while inky black hair fell around her face and swung by her hips.

Hitsugaya took an unconscious step back. Everything about her was dark, even her zanpakutō was pure black. "Don't fear me, young master. The chains that bind me are much stronger than yours." She tilted her, studying him almost like a curious bird. "My name is Sasaki Suzume."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"The boy genius?" He flinched at her words, hearing within them the echo of Kusaka's voice. "Forgive me young master. I know the burden of talent: it was wrong for me to remind you of it." Her voice was sympathetic, almost contrite at her misstep.

"How-"

"What you did was very brave Toshiro. Not many would abandon their zanpakutō for the sake of friendship." She inclined her head slightly in respect. "However, it's never a choice for wielders of great power to just give up." She shook her head, "No, that's not it. Wielders of great power are responsible for never giving up."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up at her. "Hyourinmaru is a powerful weapon young master. However, it is also your strongest chain. As long as it answers to you, you will be responsible for wielding it wisely" Her eyes were sad, crystal blue orbs flecked with ice and glistening with tears. "To abandon that responsibility is to become the worst kind of monster, young master. You will learn this, one day."

She ruffled his soft white locks and turned to go. "How do you know? You're barely older than me! How could you possibly know that?" His fists were clenched and a lone tear glistened on his cheek.

Suzume stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder through narrowed blue eyes. She sighed and reached up, grasping the hilt of her zanpakutō and unsheathing it so only an inch of the black metal glinted in the dim light of the cavern. "I already told you. My chains are stronger than yours." She let go of her zanpakutō and continued walking, leaving Toshiro to ponder her words.


End file.
